


2 A.M.

by wanderlustxloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustxloey/pseuds/wanderlustxloey
Summary: Is really nothing good happens at 2 A.M.?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	2 A.M.

Sabi nga nila nothing good happens after 2am.

“Chanyeol sagada tayo.”

“Baek 2am pa lang ah. May problema ka no?”

“Masasamahan mo ba ako?”

“Oo naman. Ikaw pa ba malakas ka sa akin e, pero seryoso ka ba talaga?” _Kelan ba kita natiis at tanga na kung tanga ikaw pa rin ang mahal ko._

“Oo nga. Sige sunduin nalang kita dyan.”

“Sige ayusin ko na rin ang mga gamit ko.”

**On the way to Sagada**

“Ako na ang mag mamaneho mahaba haba din tong road trip natin.”

“Okay lang naman na salitan. Tara na.”

Pinag buksan nya si Baek ng pintuan at sumakay na rin sya.

“Still gentleman pa rin.”

“Well. Bakit ka nga pala nag aaya mag sagada dis oras ng madaling araw?”

“Wala lang feel ko lang ha ha ha.”

“Seriously Baek, bakit?”

“Uhm....”

“Kung di mo naman kayang ikwento okay lang din naman. I respect your decision.”

“Wala na kami.”

“Ha?”

“Break na kami ni Jongin.”

“Bakit?”

“Alam mo tinatanong ko rin yan sa sarili ko e kung bakit.”

Di nya na napigilan na tumulo ang mga luhang kanina nya pa pinipigilan. Hinawakan naman ni Chan ang kamay nito habang nag mamaneho.

“Gusto man kitang yakapin pero nag dradrive ako e.” Humigpit ang pagkakahawak nito sa kamay ni Baek.

“May mali ba sa akin? At palagi nalang akong iniiwan at di pinipili?”

Napalunok si Chan sa sinabi ni Baek dahil sya din ang nakipaghiwalay sa kanya. Hindi third party ang dahilan kundi na fall out of love sya. Walang iba pero yung spark is nawawala na, wala ng thrill kumbaga pero alam nyang di sya paniniwalaan nito bagkus sinabi nya nalang ay mag fofocus na muna sya sa career nito.

“Chan bakit, tell me naman para if ever bubuksan ko yung puso ko ulit, alam ko na kung ano yung mga dapat iimprove sa sarili ko para di na ako iwan ulit.” Mararamdaman mo sa bawat hikbi ni Baek yung sakit na naipon sa mga past break-ups nya.

Nanatiling tahimik si Chan dahil hindi nya alam kung tama ba ang isasagot nya at kung ito ba yung tamang oras para sagutin yun.

“Chan bakit? Nung iniwan mo ko at sinabi mong mag fofocus ka sa career mo, totoo ba yon?”

Tuluyan ng di nakasagot si Chan na nakadiretso lang ang tingin habang nag mamaneho. Ayaw nya ng dagdagan yung sakit na nararamdaman ni Baek ngayon.

“K-kelan ba yung ako naman ang pipiliin hanggang d-dulo, g-ganon nalang ba ako kadaling iwan?” Nahihirapan na syang magsalita dahil sa sobrang pag-iyak.

“Gusto mo ba mag stop over muna tayo, may malapit na ditong gasolinahan.” Nag aalala na si Chan kay Baek dahil sa sobrang pag iyak nito.

“Nope. Para mabilis tayong makarating doon. Itutulog ko nalang to at sana pag gising ko wala na yung sakit.” Pinunasan nya ang kanyang mga luha at tuluyan ng natulog.

Habang tulog si Baek ay nag stop over muna si Chan sa isang gasoline station para umihi at bumili na rin ng pagkain sa 7/11. Pagkatapos ay inistart nya na ulit ang kotse pero tinitigan nya muna si Baek na namumugto ang mga mata sa kakaiyak kanina.

“Sorry kung iniwan kita dati. Sobrang gago ko nung iniwan ko yung taong bumuo sa akin. Baek, walang mali sayo sadyang napupunta ka lang sa maling tao. Nung iniwan kita doon ko narealize na nasa akin na pala lahat pero still pinairal ko ang kagaguhan ko at nakipaghiwalay sayo. Hindi ko masabi sayo ang dahilan dahil sobrang babaw nito. Mahal na mahal pa rin kita.” Di nya na mamalayan na umiiyak na pala sya. Inayos nya ang kanyang sarili at nag simula na ulit mag maneho.

7 am ng makarating sila sa Baguio and nag hahanap sila ng pansamantalang matutuluyan.

“Sir, isang room nalang po ang available. Pero Sir dalawa naman po yung bed.”

“Baek pano yan isang room nalang but dalawa naman yung bed. Kunin na ba natin?”

“Sige kunin mo na. Separate bed naman e.”

“Kunin na po namin.”

Inabot na ng babae sa frontdesk yung susi at umakyat na silang dalawa sa kanilang room.

“What time tayo pupunta sa sagada?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang nag aayos ng gamit nya sa cabinet.

“Siguro mga 5pm. But for now mag session road muna tayo or may gusto kang puntahan?”

“Sige session road tayo and bili tayo ng strawberry na taho. Wait bago tayo mag session road strawberry farm muna tayo. Please.” Pagpapacute ni Baek kay Chan para mapapayag ito.

“Sige kung yan ang mag papasaya sayo.” Sagot nito at ngumiti kay Baek.

“Uhm may nabasa ako sa isang blog na pwede kang mag overnight stay doon sa may sea of clouds. Gusto ko kaseng makita yung sea of clouds ng sunrise. Sobrang ganda daw doon e.” Tapos nya ng ayusin ang gamit nya at nag susuot na sya ng jacket pero nahihirapan sya kaya tinulungan sya ni Chan na mag suot nito.

“Sure. Sasamahan kita. Tara na?” at hinawakan ang kamay ni Baek habang palabas ng room.

“Oppsss sorry nasanay kase ako hahaha.” At akmang bibitawan ang kamay ni Baek ngunit humigpit ang hawak ni Baek sa kanya.

“Okay lang tara na.”

Di maikukubli ang ngiti ni Chan dahil sa mag kahawak sila ng kamay ngunit nag aalala pa rin sya kay Baek.

Nang makarating sila sa Strawberry Farm di mo mahahalata si Baek na may problema ito. Tuwang tuwa sya habang namimitas ng mga strawberry which is his favorite.

Si Chan naman ay pinipicturan si Baek habang abala ito sa pamimitas. Naiisip nyang gawing wallpaper ito at yun nga ang ginawa nya.

“Uy tama na ang pag pipicture, tulungan mo na ako mamitas then breakfast tayo after. Nagugutom na yung dragon sa tyan ko e hahahaha.”

“Okay, ang ganda lang kase ng view.” Sabi nito habang tinatago ang kanyang phone.

“Oo ang ganda dito no. Nakakatanggal stress. Sana palagi nalang akong nandito.”

Ngumiti sya kay Chan ngunit mapapansin mo sa mga mata nito ang lungkot.

“Tara na, Napuno mo na yung basket oh. Mag brunch na tayo after natin bayaran to.” At inalok ang kamay nito kay Baek na sya naming hinawakan nito.

“Uy may strawberry na taho. Kuyaaaaaaa pabili ng tahoooo.” Sigaw ni Baek habang hinahabol si kuyang mag tataho at di nya namalayan na di pala nakasunod sa kanya si Chan.

“Baek, tignan mo tong kinunan ko” at pinakita yung kinuha nyang picture at doon nya na realize na wala na pala sa tabi nya si Baek.

“Shit! Baek asan ka na?” palinga-linga sya upang hanapin si Baek. “Ang tanga tanga mo naman na naiwala mo si Baek sa Baguio.” Nagpapanic na sya kakahanap kay Baek pero may nag takip ng mga mata nya. Amoy palang alam nya ng si Baek yun.

Tinanggal nya ang pagkakatakip ng mga kamay ni Baek sa mga mata nya at humarap sa kanya at bigla nya itong niyakap.

“Akala ko hindi na kita mahahanap, saan ka ba nag punta?” sabi nito habang naka yakap kay Baek.

“Ano ka ba, bumili lang ako ng taho. Pwede mo na ba akong bitawan di ko makain ng maayos yung taho e.”

Mabilis naming kumalas sa pagkakayakap si Chan at napatingin sa dalawang strawberry taho na hawak ni Baek.

“Akin ba yan?” tanong nya kay Baek at handa ng kunin yung isang taho na walang bawas.

“Bumili ka ng sayo” biglang nilayo yung taho na dapat kukunin ni Chan pero hindi nag patalo si Chan at nag pout ito sa harap ni Baek.

_Cute._

Hindi nya naman maitatangi na wala paring kupas ang pagiging cute at gwapo ni Chan kahit ilang taon na silang nag hiwalay.

“Sige na eto na, baka umiyak ka pa hahahaha.” Sabay abot kay Chan.

“Di mo ko matiis no? Sa gwapo at cute kong to alam kong di mo ko matitiis hahahaha.” Pagbibiro ni Chan na pinapalight ang mood.

“Kapal.” At inirapan ang binata at nagsimula ng lumakad para mamasyal.

Nag-ikot ikot sila at huling pinuntahan ay ang session road. Uminom sila ng tig-isang boteng beer at nag kwentuhan about sa nangyare sa kanila after ng break-up nila. Pero sa buong usapan nila, hindi sila nag usap about sa mga nakarelasyon nila dahil alam ni Chan na sensitive na topic yun para kay Baek. Saktong 5pm sila nung umalis para pumunta ng sagada para hindi hassle sa daan pero bumili muna sila ng pagkain.

“Isang tent nalang ang arkilahin natin Chan, okay lang naman sayo yun di ba?”

“Oo naman isang gabi lang naman” pagsang-ayon ni Chan sa kanya.

Nung na set up na ay kumain muna sila at nagkwentuhan bago mag ayos para matulog. Nakapag decide sila na sa labas nalang ng tent matulog dahil maganda pagmasdan ang langit na ibang iba pag nasa Manila. Medyo madami rin ang kasama nilang mag oovernight.

Nakahiga na sila sa nilatag nilang mat nang magsalita si Baek.

“Ibang-iba ang langit dito no? Puro stars and ang liwanag ng buwan. Hindi katulad sa Manila na puro usok.” Sabi nito habang nakatingin sa langit.

“Oo nga. Nakakatanggal pagod and stress. Balik tayo next time dito hahahaha. Pero wag naman alas-dose ng medaling araw hahahaha”

“Sorry ha kung na abala pa kita. Akala ko hihindian mo ko e. Gustong gusto ko lang talaga mag sagada to ease my mind.”

“Wala yun ano ka ba. Syempre malakas ka sa akin e.”

“What if hindi tayo nag hiwalay noon, sa tingin mo hanggang ngayon tayo pa rin?” at tumingin kay Chan na napatingin din sa kanya.

“Baek….” _Oo naman sobrang tanga ko lang ng pinakawalan pa kita noon. Putangina mo talaga self._

“Wag mo ng sagutin hahahaha. Random thoughts lang yon. Tulog na tayo para maabutan natin yung sunrise bukas.”

Pagkatapos nyang sabihin ito ay tumalikod sya kay Chan at pinilit nya nalang matulog kahit konti nalang ay babagsak na naman ang mga luha nya, pagod na syang umiyak ngayong araw.

“ _Sorry_ ” yan lang ang lumabas sa bibig ni Chan dahil hindi nya alam ang isasagot kay Baek. Kahit marami syang gustong sabihin dito ay pinilit nya nalang manahimik dahil hindi ito ang tamang panahon. Pero kailan ba yung tamang panahon na yon?

Maagang nagising si Chan at saktong pa sunrise palang. Dali dali syang bumagon at ginising si Baek.

“Baek, gising na pa sunrise na oh. Diba eto yung iniintay mo.”

“Mmmmmmm…”

“Sige ka pag di ka bumangon mamimiss mo yung sunrise.”

Bigla naman bumangon si Baek sa pagkakahiga at inayos ang kanilang hinigaan.

“Tara na doon oh mag sisimula na.” sabi ni Chan habang inaayos ang kanilang gamit, mahirap na baka may mawalang importante at sabay silang pumunta sa lugar na tanaw na tanaw nila ang sea of clouds. Pareho nilang pinag masdan ang pag sikat ng araw.

“Ang ganda dito.” Kinuha ni Baek ang phone nya para macapture ang unforgettable moment na ito.

“Oo totoo ngang sea of clouds. Thank you sa pag-aya sa akin at sa unforgettable moment na to.”

Niyakap nya si Baek at yumakap din ito pabalik.

“Uhm pero may isa pa akong pinunta dito.” Napabitaw naman si Chan sa kanya at mukhang naguguluhan.

“Ano pa yung isa?”

“Pwede doon tayo sa di matao. Doon oh” sabay turo sa pwestong hindi matao pero tanaw na tanaw mo pa rin ang ganda ng tanawin. Naguguluhan man si Chan pero sumunod sya kay Baek.

“Pwede naman sumigaw dito di ba?”

“Oo naman.” Doon nya narealize ang gustong gawin ni Baek at ito na yung naging hudyat para sumigaw si Baek.

“Ayoko naaaaaaa. Putangina pagod na pagod na ako. Ang bigat bigat na sa pakiramdam, kelan ba to matatapos. Pagod na pagod na akong mag-simula ulit at maiwan ulit. Ganon na ba ako kasama at nararanasan ko to. Nag mahal lang naman ako ah. Bakit ba di ako nag titira para sa sarili ko pag nagmamahal ako. Ganon ba ako kahirap mahalin na hindi sila nag dadalawang isip para iwan ako?” Tuloy tuloy ang pag tulo ng luha nito.

“Ginawa ko naman lahat ah. Yung kahit na ginagago na ako, okay lang sa akin kase mahal ko e and umaaasa pa akong magbabago sya at hindi nya ako iiwan. Bakit talo pa rin ako kahit nagmamahal ako ng totoo? Bakit pinag papalit pa rin ako. Putanginang mga bakit to di ako pinapatulog. Wala na ba akong karapatang sumaya? Nakakapagod na kase yung ikaw nalang ang nag mamahal sa relasyon nyo at bigla kang iiwan. Bakit lagi akong minamahal ng walang kasiguraduhan? Ang masakit pa ay yung iiwan ka ng walang dahilan. Yung every night mong iniisip kung bakit ka iniwan. Yung unti-unti kang hindi pinapatulog at pinapatay sa pag ooverthink kung ano yung mali sayo at bakit hindi ka naging enough para sa kanya. Alam kong walang mag babago pero sana sinabi nya kung bakit para alam ko kung ano yung mali ko at hindi ko na ulit uulitin.”

Si Chan na kanina pa nakatitig sa kanya ay di na napigilan na umiyak dahil ramdam na ramdam nya yung sakit inilalabas ni Baek.

“Kelan ba yung ako naman yung pipiliin? Yung maghahanap sya ng one reason to stay with me kahit madaming rason kung bakit nya ako kailangan iwanan. Gusto ko naman sumaya, hindi yung sa una lang.” Namamaos na sya dahil na rin siguro sa sobrang pagiyak.

“Baek….”

“Siguro eto na yung araw na uunahin ko na yung sarili ko. Yung kahit di ako pinipili, ako na mismo ang pipili sa sarili ko. Mas pipiliin ko ng sumaya ng di naka depende sa iba. Salamat sa mga break ups na natanggap ko dahil ngayon mas mamahalin ko na ang sarili ko. Hinding hindi na ako mauubos ng dahil sa pagmamahal.” At pinunasan nya ang kanyang mga luha at ngumiti kay Chan.

“Ikaw ba, wala ka bang isisigaw?”

“Meron”

“Take your time. Nakakagaan ng loob pag sinigaw mo.” Sabay ngiti kahit namumugto ang mga mata nito.

Ngumiti muna sya kay Baek kahit halata itong galing sa pag-iyak at sumigaw na sya.

“Baek” nagulat naman si Baek sa narinig nya.

“Alam ko nag kamali ako nung iniwan kita. Sobrang gago ko non. Binitawan ko ang isa sa importanteng tao sa buhay ko. Hindi totoo yung dahilan ko nung nag kahiwalay tayo. Nagising nalang ako isang umaga na hindi na kita mahal pero sobrang tanga ko sa part na yun dahil mas pinairal ko ang kagaguhan ko at kinalimutan ang mga pangako ko sayo. Gulong gulo ako non dahil di ko alam kung ano yung nararamdaman ko at ayokong masaktan ka. Pero kahit bali-baliktarin ang mundo nasaktan kita. Nung unang lingo okay pa e. Malaya ako pero ramdam ko pa rin na may kulang. Di ko yun pinansin dahil iniisip ko siguro nasanay ako ng lagi kang nandyan para sa akin pero habang lumilipas ang araw doon ko narerealize na napakalaki kong gago nung iniwan kita. Gustong-gusto kitang kamustahin pero naduduwag ako kase sa totoo lang duwag ako dahil di ko pinanindigan yung mga pangako ko sayo na hinding hindi kita iiwan. Mas lalo akong nawalan ng pag-asa nung nalaman kong nililigawan ka na ni Jongin kaya mas pinili ko nalang manahimik at mamahalin nalang kita sa malayo. Hanggang ngayon ikaw pa rin Baek, gustong gusto kong bumawi sayo sa lahat ng kasalanan ko.”

Pinutol ni Baek ang sinasabi ni Chan dahil alam nya kung saan to patungo.

“Chan please wag ngayon. Hayaan mo muna ako na mahalin ko muna ang sarili ko. Hayaan mo muna akong magheal at piliin ang sarili ko. Di ko pa kaya e. Kung papasok man ako ulit gusto ko yung buo na ako at hindi na ako hinahunt ng nakaraan ko. Please.”

Alam ni Chan na yun ang isasagot sa kanya ni Baek pero nag take risk sya na baka mag bago yung isip ni Baek at tatanggapin nya ito ng walang pag aalinlangan. Desidido syang intayin si Baek kahit anong mangyare.

“Sorry, hindi kita pinepressure Baek. I can wait until maging okay ka. Ayoko din ng padalos dalos pero kaya ko yun nasabi dahil gusto kong iparamdam sayo na hinding hindi na kita iiwan. Nandito lang ako lagi pagkailangan mo ko. Hinding hindi ko na gagawin yung ginawa kong kagaguhan dati. Hindi rin ako mangangako kase gagawin ko yun. **Sabi nga nila nothing good happens after 2am, I guess hindi naman**.”

Tuluyan na syang niyakap ni Baek at niyakap nya ito pabalik. Sana sa pag-alis nila sa Sagada ay maiwan na ang sakit na naging dahilan para pumunta sila dito.

“Wala na ba tayong naiwan?” pag sisigurado ni Baek.

“Oo naman, naayos ko na kanina. Tara na para di tayo masyadong gabihin.” At sumakay na sila.

“Ikaw ba ulit ang mag mamaneho?”

“Oo, sanay naman ako. Pahinga ka lang dyan or kain ka ng mga pinamili natin.”

“Babawi ako next time na road trip natin.”

“Aasahan ko yan ha.”

Isang taon na ang lumipas ay wala pa ring balita si Chan kay Baek. Huling kita nila ay yung galing sila ng Sagada at nag tuloy tuloy ang pag uusap nila through text and call pero after ng isang linggo ay di na nag paramdam si Baek. Nagtanong tanong si Chan sa mga kaibigan nito ngunit di sya nakakuha ng information kung saan ito. Nalaman nya din na nag resign na ito sa trabaho nya.

“Hanggang ngayon umaasa ka pa rin sa sinabi nya na babawi sya?” tanong ng kaibigan ni Chan na si Kyungsoo. Nasa coffee shop sila ngayon.

“Oo naman alam ko naming tumutupad yun sa usapan e.” at ngumiti pero bakas mo sa pagmumukha nya ang paka miss kay Baek.

“Mag iisang taon na syang di nag paparamdam sayo and still umaasa ka pa rin sa sinabi nyang “Babawi ako”. Madami naming iba dyan a. Chan you deserve to be happy.” Sabay higop ng kape.

“Worth it naman siguro ang pag iintay ko sa kanya. Kailangan nya lang siguro ng panahon.”

Napa face palm nalang si Kyungsoo sa kanya pero di sya pinansin nito bagkus ay napatingin sya sa lalaking papasok ng coffee shop.

“Sige hahayaan kitang gawin ang gusto mo pero wag mo naman sanang kalimutan ang sarili mo. Kailangan mo din sumaya at-“

“Baek”

“Huy sino ba kaseng tinitignan mo nag aadvice ako sayo tapos di ka pala nakikinig.” At tinignan yung lalaking tinitignan ni Chan at nanlaki ang mga mata nito.

Tinititigan nya ito habang na nakapila sa counter at nung na kunpirma nyang si Baek ito ay dali daling linapitan nya ito at niyakap.

“Baek namiss kita ng sobra. Wag na wag mo ng uulitin yun ha. Isama mo naman ako.” Di nya na napigilan umiyak dahil sobrang tuwa nang makita nya ulit ito at humiwalay na sa pagkakayakap at napansin na parang naguguluhan ito.

“Uhm… sino ka?”

Nanlumo si Chan sa sinabi nito. Papaiyak na ito pero mas pinili nyang yumuko at pabalik na sa kinakaupuan nila kanila pero bigla syang pinigilan nito.

“It’s a prank Chan.” Sabay tawa nito. Tawang tawa ito dahil sa reaksyon ni Chan ngunit nang makita nyang umiiyak na si Chan ay bigla nya itong niyakap.

“Sorry na. Promise di ko na uulitin. I miss you so much Chan.” Naramdaman nyang yumakap pabalik si Chan. _Di na sya mag papabebe baka mawala ulit ito sa kanya._

“Wag mo na ulit uulitin yun please. I miss you too sobra.”

“Opo, di ba babawi pa ako sayo. Thank you Chan. Madami akong ikwe-kwento sayo.”

Di nila napansin na malapit na pala sa kanila si Kyungsoo.

“Guys, di naman sa pagiging epal pero wag naman kayong sagabal sa oorder. Tuloy nyo na yan mamaya.”

Namula ang dalawa at nag sorry sa paghold ng pila. Bumalik sila sa pwesto nila kanina at nagkwentuhan about sa nangyare kay Baek at kung bakit ito nawala. He explain na need nya na need nya mapag isa at hindi na nya nagpaalam kay Chan dahil alam nyang susundan sya nito. Bago matapos ang araw na yun, nag punta sila sa Manila Bay para panoorin ang sunset and they promised to each other na babawi sa isa't isa para sa mga araw na di sila magkasama.

_Pag mahal ka, babalikan ka._

The End.


End file.
